digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Antylamon (disambiguation)
Antylamon (Data) Antylamon is an Exalted Beast Digimon whose name is derived from the mythological Aṇḍīra. It is the "Rabbit" Deva, and serves the Sovereign Azulongmon. As a follower of Azulongmon, it is the owner of a gentle spirit. It likes small things, and because it attends to them with profound tenderness, if anything appears that tries to tread on them then its personality is completely reversed, and it attacks with the which are its arms transformed into razor-sharp axes. Once it loses its temper and starts spinning it doesn't calm down until the opponent's figure is no more.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/andiramon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Andiramon] Digimon Tamers Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The Antylamon card, titled "Asipatravana", teaches a Digimon the Asipatravana technique. Asipatravana restores some HP to all allies. Digital Monster D-Project Antylamon digivolves from Airdramon and to Azulongmon. Digimon World DS Antylamon digivolves from Wizardmon, and can digivolve to Cherubimon (both Corrupted and Uncorrupted), as well as ChaosGallantmon. Antylamon was abandoned by its previous Tamer in a battle with Kimeramon and was defeated, being reborn as the BlackAgumon that taunted the player at the beginning of the game. It becomes a Pagumon after being defeated by Machinedramon (as DarkTyrannomon), and needs to be trained to attain Gold Tamer. Upon defeating Kimeramon, the player will attain Gold Tamer and 100% Scan Data for Antylamon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Antylamon digivolves from Wendigomon at LV 41 with 80% friendship and Spirit of 190 and can further digivolve into Cherubimon (Good) and Cherubimon (Evil). Digimon Battle With the stat build of 2 STR, 4 DEX, 2 CON, 0 INT, Antylamon is the ultimate form of Kokomon Good that may digivolve to Kerypymon Good at LV 41. Attacks *'Bunny Blades'This attack retains its original name of "Asipatravana" in Digimon Battle. (Asipatravana)Internet Sacred Text Archive, retrieved 08/31/07; Vishnu Purana, Ch. VI: "He who wantonly cuts down trees goes to the Asipatravana hell (the leaves of whose trees are swords).": Spins on its axis like a tornado, cutting anything surrounding it with the Treasure Axes. * : Summons and attacks with the Treasure Axes. *'Meditation Cure'This attack belongs to Antylamon (Virus) but was given to Antylamon (Data) on Bo-226.: Recovers from any kind of damage in an instant. *'Arm Bomber': Hardens its body tissue to the level of Chrome Digizoid by liberating all of the energy within its body, then unleashes a mighty blow. Variations / Subspecies * Antylamon (Virus) Antylamon (Virus) Antylamon is an Animal Digimon whose name is derived from the mythological Aṇḍīra. It is the "Rabbit" Deva. It is able to freely manipulate the "qi" flowing within its body, allowing it to interact with softness as well as hardness, so that at times it moves flexibly as if it were flowing, and at other times it unleashes heavy blows like iron.[http://www10.channel.or.jp/digimon/accel/evo/pic.php3?type=n&id=3_270 Digimon Accel: Nature Genome: Andiramon] Digimon Adventure 02: Transcendent Evolution!! The Golden Digimentals Digimon World 3 Antylamon can be found in Amaterasu Server's Central Sector. Its white color variant can be found in Amaterasu's North Sector, in Kulon Pit's Ice Dungeon which also appears to be part of Ice Master's (Boss) team. Digimon Battle With the stat build of 2 STR, 4 DEX, 2 CON, 0 INT, Antylamon is the ultimate form of Kokomon Evil that may digivolve to Kerpymon Evil at LV 41. Attacks *'Meditation Cure': Recovers from any kind of damage in an instant. *'Arm Bomber' (Mantra Chant): Hardens its body tissue to the level of Chrome Digizoid by liberating all of the energy within its body, then unleashes a mighty blow. *'Asipatravana': Spins on its axis like a tornado, cutting anything surrounding it with the Treasure Axes. * : Summons and attacks with the Treasure Axes. Variations / Subspecies * Antylamon (Data) Notes and References